


He Showeth his Might on a Wild Midnight

by Lucifra



Series: One Insurgent Butterfree Flaps its Wings [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Fan Games, Pokemon Insurgence (Pokémon Fan Game)
Genre: BAMF Professor Oak, BAMF Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Canon-Typical Violence, Data theft, Fake Science, Gen, Perfection cult, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon cults, Triple Battle, and also adding a heavy dose of my fanon, crossposted to fanfiction.net, he doesn't actually battle though, i did indeed use this for a school project, i'm mixing canons here so, why do you ask, why yes i am double dipping on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifra/pseuds/Lucifra
Summary: Gary Oak gets an e-mail from Professor Aurea Juniper about a conference of Pokémon professors and researchers, and attends alongside his grandfather. They arrive, not suspecting that a shadow lurks among the attendees.
Relationships: Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak & Ookido Yukinari-hakase | Professor Samuel Oak, Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Ookido Yukinari-hakase | Professor Samuel Oak & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Professor Samuel Oak & Charizard, Professor Samuel Oak & Dragonite, Professor Samuel Oak & Mew, Professor Samuel Oak & Nidoking, Professor Samuel Oak & Professor Aurea Juniper, Professor Samuel Oak & Professor Cedric Juniper
Series: One Insurgent Butterfree Flaps its Wings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753819
Kudos: 33





	He Showeth his Might on a Wild Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Work title is from the first stanza of “The Brave Old Oak”, by Henry Fothergill Chorely:  
>  _A song to the oak, the brave old oak,  
>  Who hath ruled in the greenwood long;  
> Here ’s health and renown to his broad green crown,  
> And his fifty arms so strong.  
> There ’s fear in his frown when the sun goes down,  
> And the fire in the west fades out;  
> And he showeth his might on a wild midnight,  
> When the storm through his branches shout._
> 
> I do not give permission for this work to be reposted anywhere else.

_Hey, Gary!_

_We’re still having fun in Galar, thanks for asking. You wouldn’t believe what the Chairman tried to do “for the sake of the region”. He awakened this ancient Dragon-type called Eternatus and tried to use it to make sure Galar wouldn’t run out of power. It was tough, but Dragonite ended up taking it down a few pegs, with the help of these two really neat Pokémon called Zacian and Zamazenta, who change forms when you give them this old sword and shield!_

_If you ever want to battle a League Champion, I’ll take you on, just like old times._

_All my best,_

_Ash._

“Oh boy,” huffed Gary, shaking his head fondly. “It’s always something with you.”

Making a note to reply to Ash’s email later, he moved onto the next item in his inbox. “Professor Juniper, eh? Let’s see what she’s got to say.” He clicked into her email, and started reading.

Five minutes later, he finished, stood up abruptly and ran to the phone, then dialed a number he’d long since memorized.

As soon as the other end picked up, he began to speak. “Hey, Gramps. Have you gotten an email from Professor Juniper?”

He winced, hearing his grandfather reprimand him for calling during dinner, again. “Sorry, Gramps. I keep forgetting Kalos and Kanto aren’t in the same time zone. But this is important! Have you gotten anything from Professor Juniper over in Unova?”

Gary nodded absently as his grandfather left to check his emails, and grinned when he came back, babbling excitedly about the new research opportunities this would bring.

“I thought you’d be excited. I’ve got Alakazam with me, so I’ll arrange with Unovan immigration services for us to get visas to work with her on that, then I’ll pop over and pick you up in a couple days once that’s all taken care of.” Gary frowned a moment, thinking, then continued: “And maybe see if Ash wants in on this. He’s seen a few new Pokémon from his time in Galar that might help on this project, I think.”

After a moment of his grandfather speaking he nodded. “I’ll go ahead and get that particular ball rolling. See ya soon, Gramps.” He hung up, then turned to his Espeon and Alakazam, who had started listening once he had started the phone call. “Alright, let’s get packing. We’re going to Unova!”

* * *

Three days later, after ~~blatantly abusing his connection to Ash and his grandfather~~ setting it up so he and his grandfather could legally work with Juniper on her new project, they had arrived in Unova.

“Not gonna lie, I wasn’t expecting to be here again so soon. The whole Plasma incident kinda put me off the whole region.” Gary shaded his eyes as he pulled a pair of shades out of his bag for himself, then returned Alakazam to his Pokéball. “But hey, it’s for science.”

“A very commendable attitude, Gary.” Professor Samuel Oak, world-famous Pokémon professor, inventor of the Pokédex, former Silver League Champion, and Gary’s grandfather, smiled at his grandson.

“Alright, Gramps,” Gary said dismissively, but he did still smile fondly. He looked around at the dock they were on, then nodded, likely trying to refresh his memory on the layout of the town. “Now, it’s been a while since I’ve been here in Nuvema, so would you mind leading the way to Juniper’s lab?”

“Why of course, dear boy.” The two trainers walked off in a comfortable silence, with the Professor setting the path. After only a few minutes, the duo arrived at their destination, an orange-roofed building with two stories and plenty of windows. They were greeted at the door by a man around Oak’s age in khakis and a beige sweater over a collared shirt.

“My word, Cedric Juniper? It’s been too long!” Professor Oak seized the other man’s hand and gave it a firm shake.

“Samuel! Good to see you again. I think the last time was before you donned that coat, at your last battle on the Plateau.” Cedric returned the other Professor’s handshake, then turned to his grandson. “You must be Gary.” He took the younger trainer’s hand and pumped it once. “I must say, your paper on the variation in Omanyte shells between regions had some brilliant insights, and your contribution to the Pokédex project is certainly something to be proud of as well.”

Caught off guard for a moment, Gary recovered quickly, squeezing the older man’s hand. “Thank you, sir. I took inspiration from your own study of the distribution of the Ice-type regional variants of Kanto Pokémon, and why they evolved in Galar and Alola before Sinnoh.”

“Ah, yes, I was always proud of that one myself, and I’d love to talk it over with you after my daughter’s presentation. Now, why don’t you two come in? Aurea is about to start, we’re just waiting on Kukui at this point.” As Cedric ushered the two Oaks inside, they could hear something thrumming with the telltale hum of magnetic levitation. “Never mind, here he must be now.”

As he said those words, a Steel-gray disk with rotating magnets at three equidistant points around the rim swooped down, and a well-built Alolan man in an open lab coat, gray capris, and a white hat hopped off the flying Pokémon. “Thanks for the lift, Magnezone! Go ahead and rest up in your ‘ball, now.”

Returning the Pokémon to it’s Pokéball, he jogged up to the entrance of the lab. “Sorry I’m late, we got a little caught up with an Ultra Beast from the far Ultra Wilds going through Shift Sickness.”

Cedric just shook his head, smiling softly. “Just get inside, young man, or I’ll let your wife know about the incident with the Rufflet. Speaking of which, how’s he doing?”

Kukui winced, then smiled. “He’s doing just fine. He went toe to toe with the Guzzlord that came through and actually would have won if he’d been at full strength. But enough stalling, I wanna see what little Aurea’s done in terms of preliminary research on this one, woo!” He drove the three already there in through the doors with his sheer enthusiastic presence, then Cedric took over and led them to the main viewing room, which had been set up as an ad hoc auditorium.

The four took their seats, and, as if she was waiting for them (which, of course, she was), a woman with a brown updo and a faded sea-foam green lab coat stood up in front of a screen, quieting the general noise of conversation in the room as everyone looked up to see her.

“Thank you all for coming,” she said, as she raised a clicker, causing a title slide to appear on the screen:

**Form of our Friends: How the appearance of Pokémon denotes the region they originated from**  
**By Aurea Juniper**

“I’ve asked you all here to help me refine the research I’ve been undertaking lately, which will be distributed to you after this presentation. As some of you might know, I specialize in the origin of Pokémon-just how, exactly, did we get the Pokémon we have today?” Here, she clicked to the next slide, showing an image of several canine Pokémon.  
“These Pokémon all have similar body styles, diets, musculoskeletal setups, and even fairly similar relationships to people. So what made, say, Arcanine develop so differently than Houndoom?”

She clicked to the next slide, showing a world map. “I hypothesize that it has to do with the regions they were first found in, and perhaps more important, the arrival of humans in those regions.” She clicked again, and dates appeared on several different places on the map.

Unnoticed by most of the denizens of the room, a blue-haired man leaned forward, his keen strategic mind already analyzing how he could exploit this knowledge for his own gain.

“Let us take the Galar region, one of the earliest settled. Pokémon here tend to be much sleeker than others, as well as more appealing to the human eye. The canid most primarily found here is Yamper, which is widely believed to be one of the cutest Pokémon in existence, according to a survey published last year administered by Professor Samuel Oak.” She gestured to him in the back, and allowed the audience to applaud politely.

“Contrast this with the Kanto region, which is one of the last non-microbiome regions to be settled. Their local canid is Growlithe, who has a much simpler, more rugged appearance than almost any other canid Pokémon. Why would that be, do you think?” She paused here to allow the assembled academics a moment to ponder on this question before she answered.

Gary had a flash of insight just as she opened her mouth to speak. “Simply put, these Pokémon have had less time to develop alongside humans, so they are more survival-adapted than some of their kin from longer-settled regions. Growlithe and Arcanine fur is so rugged and thick because they lived for a longer time with no need for it to be any different from how it appeared during the latest ice age. Contrasted with Furfrou, whose fur seems almost designed for human grooming, and the much softer fur of Yamper and Boltund, and the conclusion seems almost forgone that these Pokémon, even when accounting for purposeful breeding for traits, have been directly impacted by humans in a purely natural selection-based way.”

* * *

“So, Gary. What did you think about the presentation?” A blue-haired man in a white coat had taken the youngest attendee aside, to an open area in a courtyard, to discuss the presentation more privately. He slipped a data chip into his pocket surreptitiously, angling his body so Gary couldn’t see it.

“Well, it certainly puts some things into perspective. I’ve always wondered why Pidgey looks so different from birds native to other regions, especially Pikipek. With this information, it does make some sense- Pikipek has had more time around humans to develop into its current form, and has had the benefit of more ‘generations’ of predecessors from which to hone its design than Pidgey has.” At this point, Gary was absently tapping on his Pidgeot’s Pokéball, likely unaware he was doing it.

“There’s also the comparison between Raticate and Dubwool, which is also related to the whole issue of time developing around humans, plus the Porygon line is almost made to be a textbook example of the whole ‘time spent with humans’ argument.” Gary stopped to take a breath.

“Hmm… and how would you say that would affect the battle performance of Pokémon?” The man had a hungry gleam in his eyes now, not that Gary had noticed.

Gary frowned, thinking. “I mean… there does seem to be some overlap between increased battle prowess as a fresh-caught wild Pokémon and presence in a region longer settled by humans. Like, in regards to their viability in the Smogon Competitive Leagues, I know Corviknight has a significant edge over most other bird Pokémon, especially when its Mirror Armor comes into the picture.” While he was looking up to try and remember the battle effectiveness of regional birds, Taen checked a device on his wrist, and nodded as he saw a progress bar finish. “The only other ‘regional birds’ that are anywhere close to it in terms of usage there are Staraptor-the hardest hitting of the other birds-and Talonflame with its Gale Wings.” A thought occurred to Gary. “Hey, why are you asking about this?”

“Oh, no reason at all.” He raised an Ultra Ball, and it opened, releasing a two-necked biped with a long tail. Gary felt his blood run cold at the sight, and he fumbled for his Umbreon’s Pokéball frantically as he recognized the man as Taen, an infamous cultist from Torren responsible for the near death of both the current Augur and Ash multiple times.

“Mewtwo, wipe his-”

“Dragonite, Hyper Beam!”

Gary had never been more relieved to hear his grandfather’s voice.

The blast of raw power, from the ace Pokémon of a champion who had never been officially dethroned, would have been enough to overwhelm almost any other Pokémon and send them to a Pokémon Center, unconscious, in one hit.

As it was, Mewtwo was pushed back almost ten feet and singed, even through its barrier of raw psychic power.

“Taen, wasn’t it? As an official of the Pokémon League, I hereby place you under arrest for attempted psychic assault, attempted murder, conspiracy to disturb the peace, and illegal genetic experiments on Pokémon.”

“I don’t think so, Oak.” Taen almost lazily threw out two Pokémon, with a Hydreigon landing to Mewtwo’s left and a Goodra on its right.

“So be it.” Oak threw out another two Pokéballs, these ones containing a massively muscled Nidoking and his signature Charizard. “Gary, get clear. Find Ash or the Augur, if you can, they’ll have the most experience dealing with him.”

“Right!” Gary shook himself, then threw out his Alakazam’s Pokéball. Just before the two teleported away, he nodded to his grandfather. “You got this, Gramps,” he said, smirking, as he and Alakazam vanished a mere instant before the Hydreigon lunged forward, all three heads snapping closed on air.

Taen sneered, then turned back to the Professor. “You’re past your prime, Oak.” He raised his right wrist, pressing something on a band around his wrist, and a shell of silver light appeared around his Hydreigon momentarily, before exploding in an impressive polychromatic lightshow, revealing a ground-bound, five-headed version of it, something Samuel had never seen before in person. “You should have just stayed in obscurity in Pallet, where relics like you belong.”

“A Mega Hydreigon, eh? Alright, two can play at this game. You know what to do, old friend.” Oak pressed his notebook between his palms, then raised it in the air, allowing the same kind of shell to form around his Charizard. When it burst, his oldest friend was at least a foot taller than before, with jagged edges to his wings and sharp spikes on the rest of his body, on top of the larger tail flame wrapping him in a cocoon of desert-like heat.

This done, he turned the full force of his attention onto the cultist. “A relic, eh? You should count your lucky stars Agatha wasn’t here to hear you say that, young man.”

“Hey, Sam, have you found Gary y- wait, is that that one cultist from Torren? Tin or something?” Cedric Juniper backed away, having come to investigate the ruckus.

“Get clear, I’ll handle him long enough for reinforcements to get here.” Oak snapped his fingers. “Dragonite, try a Dragon Pulse this time.” This attack, too, splashed off of Mewtwo’s Barrier.

“Very well. This has been fun, and all, but I believe it’s about time we left. Mewtwo, teleport us out.” Taen turned his back on Oak confidently, then frowned, having heard something from Mewtwo telepathically. “What do you mean you can’t teleport away?”

A pink, catlike Pokémon floated down from above and meowed. “Hello, Mew. Thank you for your help, this young man would have gotten away otherwise,” said Oak. It giggled, then floated off to sit on top of a lightpost and watch.

Taen growled. “No matter, I’ll break you on my way out. Hydreigon, Outrage. Goodra, Rain Dance, then Hydro Pump. Mewtwo, Psychic.”

The hydra-like Pokémon closed in on Charizard, pushing through the palpable aura of heat by surrounding himself in raw Dragon-type power, then slamming into the more saurian Pokémon, who toughed it out with a steely coating on his wings. After a moment of contemplation, Oak said “Charizard, try and hit it with Dragon Claw or Dazzling Gleam, if you can.”

Roaring his acknowledgement of his trainer’s orders, the fiery Mega raked claws wreathed in purple power down his opponent’s flanks, then opened his maw and, with a roar, let loose a massive flash of light, searing the Hydreigon’s chest.

The Goodra was trying to outrange his Nidoking and blast it with a massive spray of water, somewhat boosted by the localized storm front around it. For now, the Poison Pin Pokémon was able to deflect the blasts with carefully timed Ice Beams and Iron Tails, but that couldn’t last. “Nidoking, close in and start punishing its attacks,” Oak said after a moment of contemplation. Breathing out one last blast of icy cold, this one stronger than the last, to put the Goodra off its rhythm, Nidoking closed in and started to pummel at the gooey Dragon with powerful punches, ignoring the rain and pulses of water the Goodra managed to collect in between dodging hits.

This done, he turned back to focus on the central battle, between Dragonite and Mewtwo. The psychic attack that Mewtwo had launched was mostly just reflecting off of Dragonite’s scales, aided by a defensive application of Steel Wing. However, Mewtwo’s barrier was too strong for most of Dragonite’s regular moves, and it couldn’t muster the focus for its more powerful ones while maintaining Steel Wing.

Oak grinned, as a strategy he had used once, decades ago, occurred to him. “Dragonite! Disappear into mist!” Dragonite, understanding the command from when he had been a much more regular battler, exhaled, the telltale purple-blue mist of Dragonbreath filling up the battlefield and obscuring his position.

“What? Misty Terrain? Really? Pathetic. I guess you really are getting forgetful in your old age. This can only weaken your attacks!” Taen sneered. “Very well. I guess I’ll finish it. Mewtwo, Psystrike!”

The Genetic Pokémon complied, a wave of raw psychic power collecting in its hands and then rushing forth to detonate.

When the spatial distortion disappeared and the “mist” from the area targeted cleared, Dragonite wasn’t there.

Taen blinked, flabbergasted. “What! Mewtwo, find i-”

“Horn Drill.” As if coalescing from the fog, Oak’s ace rammed its head into Mewtwo, a massive cone of draconic power rotating atop its horn as it pierced through Mewtwo’s barriers and smashed into the cloned Pokémon with the fury of a hundred Primeape, slamming it backwards and into the ground. It didn’t get back up again.

“Ugh. No matter. Hydreigon! Dark Matter!” The Pokémon in question opened each of its five mouths, a ball of empty _wrongness_ appearing in each of them.

“Charizard, Blast Burn.”

The ultimate Fire-type technique blasted forward from Oak’s oldest friend’s mouth, taking the Hydreigon slightly below its central neck and causing the attack it had been preparing to dissipate more-or-less harmlessly. The pseudo-legendary Mega flew backwards as if shot from a cannon, slamming through a tree and coming to rest just shy of the nearest wall, unmoving. As the flabbergasted Taen watched, it glowed a dull grey, then the extra heads and limbs disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving a very much unconscious normal Hydreigon.

“Ugh. Goodra-” Just as Taen turned to look at his last Pokémon on the field, Oak’s Nidoking slammed it with a massive punch, laying it out flat on its back, unconscious.

Taen recalled his Pokémon, then clenched his fist, weighing his options as he glared at Oak. “Come quietly, Taen. I’m not inclined to hold back if you resist any more,” commanded Oak.

“I suppose there isn’t any point to it, anymore. We got what we needed. **Kyurem, Glaciate**.” He threw out a Master Ball, revealing an almost raptoid creature, in shades of gray, glaring at Oak and his team as hoarfrost crystals appeared on the ground.

Oak’s eyes widened in fear as he backpedaled. “ProtectDracoMeteorBlastBurn!” he chain-chanted, scrabbling for a Pokéball and throwing out a Frost-Rotom between Dragonite-who had called down a hail of meteoroid orbs of flaming power-and Kyurem and ordering him to use Protect as well just before the massive blizzard hit.

It was barely enough.

Of the three Pokémon who Oak had sent out to battle Taen, only his Charizard wasn’t especially vulnerable to ice-type attacks. Nidoking could handle it, with the Protect soaking up the majority of the power of Kyurem’s signature move. Charizard could rely on his Drought-based aura to protect him and to help his Blast Burn punch through the massive attack to try and hit Kyurem. Dragonite, even if it had managed to use Protect, couldn’t shake the attack off, due to its cold-blooded nature, so Oak had it go on the offensive and rely on his Rotom to Protect it.

Rotom was nonetheless frozen solid inside a massive wall of ice, having been directly in front of the ancient Ice-type, but its ghostly nature allowed it to slide free of the encumbrance with no issues whatsoever. Dragonite was a little frostbitten, but otherwise okay. Nidoking had been encased in a hamster ball-like orb of ice, but a few punches had it free and none the worse for wear. Charizard, on the other hand, was perfectly fine. The Drought aura had prevented the mini-blizzard from really reaching it, but somehow, the Blast Burn had been frozen solid, falling to the ground as a chunk of red-orange ice.

“Hah, that was intense. How are you, my friends?” asked Professor Oak, hands shaking slightly-both from the cold and from adrenaline-but his voice as steady as ever.

His Charizard crooned softly, then pushed out its aura of warmth to encompass all four of them. “Thank you, Char.” He scratched the underside of Charizard’s jaw.

“Gramps, are you okay?” Gary reappeared with Ash and his Alakazam without warning, Ash’s Pikachu already glowing with built-up electric power and a Pokéball in Ash’s hand, ready to throw.

“I think so. Let’s see what came of him, now shall we?” Oak nodded to his Charizard, who breathed out a cautious stream of fire, melting a fair portion of the wall and revealing the empty crater that Dragonite’s attack had left, with just a shrinking speck in the distance to point to where Taen had got to.

“He got away. Well, at least we don’t have to worry about him getting back with Perfection, the Augur and I took care of that!” Ash shrugged, then turned to the Professor. “How’d you know it was him?”

“Well, Cedric Juniper mentioned wanting to talk with Gary after the presentation, and he hadn’t seen him in a fair bit, so we went looking for him. I came upon him and Taen talking out of the way, with Taen trying to block everyone’s view of Gary. I was trying to surprise him with Dragonite, but when he tried to wipe Gary’s memory with Mewtwo I had to step in.” Oak looked back at the destroyed corridor, then winced. “This was an unintended consequence, I’ll have to see about getting some Diglett to come and fix up the courtyard.”

Gary winced. “Hey, Ashy-boy, I think you’re wrong on one count. Perfection has been making a resurgence, since we never took down Reukra. There’s gonna be a manhunt, since I think they’re still trying to create a perfect Pokémon.”

Ash’s eyes widened, and he started yelling. “Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me! Not again, this was hard enough the first f-”

“Sam? Is everything okay for us to come out?” Cedric Juniper peeked around the corner, then fully emerged once he saw the ex-Champion’s Pokémon had relaxed. “How’d things go?”

“Well enough, all things considered. I’ll take care of the repair of the courtyard, but I think we’ll need to call in Looker to help manage the manhunt, as well as Adam’s kid to help with the capture.” Oak recalled his Pokémon, then turned to his grandson. “Gary, if you would be so kind, could you please go to InterPol headquarters and alert them that Perfection is starting to move again?”

Gary nodded. “You bet, Gramps. See you soon.” He nodded to his Alakazam, then vanished in a flash of light again.

“Ash, dear boy, would you be so kind as to let your friend from Torren know that we’ll be needing their help? Even if Taen hasn’t managed to reconstruct the Original Dragon, he has a Kyurem and a Zekrom, not to mention his Mewtwo.” At this point, Oak pulled out a Rotom Phone and started tapping away, trying to arrange for a construction team of Diglett and Dugtrio to come by and fix up Taen’s mess.

Ash tossed out his Pokéball, revealing a Dragonite of his own, then climbed onto its back. “Sure thing, Professor. I’ll also let the other Mewtwos I’ve encountered know, just in case they want to help out. But what will you be doing?”

Oak sighed, deflating a bit. “Paperwork. Lots and lots of paperwork.” Ash nodded, then took off towards the South. Oak then turned to address the elder Juniper, who at this point had been joined by a fair few of the other professors in attendance, most of whom were gawking at the destruction of the courtyard. “Esteemed professors! Please, let’s take this inside, and we can discuss what exactly happened out here.”

* * *

Miles away, Taen and Kyurem landed in the forest just outside the city. Taen hopped off the ancient Dragon, then returned it to it’a Pokéball.

He pulled out a communicator and flipped it open, a hologram of a man in a long coat and a white-banded round hat. “Reukra, it’s me. I have the data we need, plus I even managed to hack one of Oak’s Pokédexes. I did hit a bit of a snag, though.”

The man nodded once, then frowned. “What kind of a snag?”

Taen winced. “Samuel Oak saw me and prevented me from obscuring my presence. There was an altercation. I got away, but they know about our involvement.”

“That’s… unfortunate. Very well, we must obscure the reasoning behind our visit. Do this as you see fit, but keep them off of the design lab’s existence at all costs.” Reukra winked out without waiting for a reply.

Taen sighed, then pulled out a tablet. He had to start planning…

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed reading! I sure had fun writing this.
> 
> This is a standalone work for now, but I do have plans for other works set in this same continuity.
> 
> There's not a whole lot else to say, except all Kudos and Comments are appreciated.


End file.
